Rathalos
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) (3rd Gen onwards) |Weakest to = (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen onwards) (3rd Gen) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Sky attack and fireball |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Deserted Island, Volcano, Gorge, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Tower, Tower Top, Highland, Ancestral Steppe, Unknown Great Forest, Underground Volcano, Heavenly Mountain |Monster Size = 2248.6 / 2143.4 (MH3) 1140.6 |Monster Relations = Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Rathalos is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter. It is known to inhabit a wide range of environments and can be encountered at low, high, and G-Ranks in all currently released games. __TOC__ Physiology Rathalos is a large, bipedal wyvern with a spiny, armoured hide covering his body. Rathalos's outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colours than that of his female counterpart, the Rathian, as it is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possesses a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon a Rathalos's feet are highly poisonous and are known to to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, his long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Abilities Rathalos is an expert flyer, and as such is prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, he can inflict poisonous wounds with his talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remains a formidable opponent. Using his powerful legs, he can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with his clubbed tail. At a close enough range, he is known to use his sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Behaviour Rathalos is a highly territorial monster, and as such, is aggressive towards intruders. He will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to his land. As a hunter, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once he has successfully brought down his prey, he will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Habitat Rathalos have been spotted in many kinds of environments, from the temperate Forest and Hills to the extreme heat of the Volcano. As a master of flight, he will travel far and wide, searching for prey from the skies. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Rathalos Appears older with larger muscle mass and more developed spikes. New behavior includes an attack during which he instantly jumps into the air and performs his famed poison claw attack instantly. Game Appearances In-Game Description Breakable Parts Element/Status Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathalos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Item Effectiveness Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters